comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Awang Danudirja (Earth-RSR)
Awang Danudirja also known as Godam ("Hammer"), is an Indonesian super-hero who was active during the 50s. He was born in Yogyakarta, Indonesia and gained super-powers after discovering a ancient suit of power in the core of Mount Bromo. After retiring for at least thirty years, Godam returned to action during the Ultron Imperative, fighting alongside his fellow Indonesian heroes, the Pancasakti. Biography Early Life Awang was born in Yogyakarta, Indonesia into two middle-class parents. Always a scholar, Awang was sent to the best schools around the world in the hopes that when he returns, he'll be a man of significant importance to his country. Unfortunately, his parents died in a car crash at one point and left him an orphan. Grief-stricken, Awang, now a young adult, felt guilty for not being with them when they died. And with their deaths, he couldn't show them his accomplishment. Looking for a job, Awang was lucky he got recruited by a former teacher of his from Germany, working as his assistant as a scientist and archaeologist. The Hammer As an archaeologist and scientist, Awang is always an enthusiast in discovering ancient secrets hidden in his country. His mentor, whose name is yet to be known, also shares the same amount of enthusiasm as himself. But his mentor's enthusiasm soon became a slight madness and his colleagues said that he's crazy. Awang thought that it's simply due to his old age, but in fact, he is indeed, mad. One day, his mentor told him of an amazing finding he discovered underneath Mt. Bromo. He told him that if they could retrieve it, perhaps they could uncover an important piece of Nusantara's history. Awang got into an argument with the professor, but eventually he complied. At Mount Bromo, Awang proceeded to go with the professor plans. Unfortunately, the professor's plan was apparently revealed to be an evil one, as he was actually a scientist of the Shadaloo. And with that revelation, came Awang's resistance that resulted in his submission. Awang later knew that indeed, there's something down the mountain. His mentor revealed that an energy signature was detected by the Shadaloo years ago in Mt. Bromo. And with that, it was theorized that the signature came from an item of power. Hearing this, Awang decided to go and explore the mountain itself. And indeed, he was right. Awang found a magical set of suit near the mountain's core. But with his stamina running out, he fainted. And apparently, hours later, he found himself putting on the suit after experiencing a vision of sorts. The details of this experience isn't all too known, and Awang keeps it to himself. In years to come, he becomes an independent hero for his nation, eventually becoming a member of the Pancasakti, Indonesia's one and only superhero team. However, its founding is long after the Winter Guard's. At one point, Awang retired due to unknown circumstances, leaving the Pancasakti without their big gun. Fortunately for both sides, Indonesia stayed neutral in World War III and the Pancasakti didn't require as much help as they needed back in the past of Godam. Godam himself led a peaceful life in his hometown of Yogyakarta. Personality A kind-hearted person, Godam is a staunch defender of freedom and nobleman. He's a serious man in his work as a hero, and his selfless aspect makes him a great addition to any superhero teams out there. He is a responsible man and an honest person. From a mundane perspective, he does look like a general, boy-scout hero of sorts like Superman. But what sets him apart is that he's not afraid of opposing other parties if he sees something wrong wrought upon innocent lives. And not just that, compared to Superman, he's much more unforgiving and compromising with criminals is considered "dirty" to him. Powers and Abilities Before gaining his magical suit, Awang was nothing short of a normal man with the intellect of a scientist. He possessed no combat skills whatsoever, relying solely on his mind. But after attaining his set of suit, Awang gains powers similar to those of Superman's, minus his heat vision, x-ray vision, super breathe, and so on. The nature of his suit is yet to be known, but it seems to be magical. Even though he's practically a less useful Superman, he has a number of other abilities that set him apart from Russia's most powerful being. With his suit, he can create force fields that can encompass others, making them suitable for both defensive and offensive uses. His force fields are tied with his consciousness however, making them nothing short of useless when Godam is knocked out. His suit can also absorb various types of energy, ranging from electricity to magic. Plus, the more energies he absorbs, the more powerful he'll be. And with the stored energies in his suit, he can let out an massive explosion (depending on the absorbed energies) that can harm even godly beings. After the explosion, Godam will return to his normal power level. *'Superhuman Strength': Godam's magical suit endows him with a strength rating that allows him to lift up to 75 tons. Although so, his showings tell that his strength lies way beyond such rating. He has lifted a tanker with effort, held up large landmasses, tear up steel as if it is paper, and bust through a mountain. By absorbing multiple types of energy, his strength can dramatically go up to potentially unlimited levels. *'Superhuman Durability': The suit isn't the only thing that's durable in Godam's case. With the suit on, his entire body becomes mystically reinforced and Godam can withstand massive amounts of trauma. Attacks from superhumans of equal rating is short of nothing to him, rockets only give him slight discomfort, and bullets do literally no harm to him. But admittedly, his durability is miniscule compared to most big-league heroes. But he becomes comparable once he absorbs energy. *'Superhuman Speed': Both in flight or on ground, Godam is a fast hero. Not a speedster, he is. But he's fast enough to react to bullets and keep up with speedsters for a short period of time. When running, Godam can is said to be 70% faster than a normal, trained sprinter. *'Flight': Godam is capable of flight with his suit, with him being able to reach a flight speed of Mach 3. *'Superhuman Agility': Awang's bodily balance and coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to gracefully dodge bullets with the help of his reaction time and be as agile as an acrobat. *'Force Field Generation': Godam's suit can generate force fields if he wills it. These force fields are similar to those of Earth-616's Invisible Woman, and can be manipulated in many ways. Godam can use its basic use of using it as a shield, but he can also use it to entrap his targets, block off certain places, and even shut down a person's brain by generating the force field in its head. Yes, he can do that. Godam can generate force fields anywhere, anytime, as long as he's conscious. *'Energy Absorption': Godam's most useful power is his power to absorb a multitude of energies. Aside from anti-matter, Godam can absorb virtually every kinds of energy in order to enhance his strength. From magic to cosmic energy, he can absorb them all but to a certain limit. Godam can indeed absorb large amounts of energy, but if there's an overload in his absorption, he is forced to let it all out by generating a large explosion of sorts that can even decimate a star. With further training, Godam can absorb more and more energies as time passes. Trivia *Godam's last name in his real name is a reference to the real-life Indonesian hero 'Danudirja Setiabudi, '''or more famously known as Ernest Douwes Dekker. He was a Dutch-Indonesian freedom fighter. *Godam was based on the lesser-known real comic super-hero with the same name created by a writer named ''Widodo Noor Slamet. He was created because one of the creators, was in fact an Indonesian and a main contributor to RSR. *He's the first Indonesian super-hero in Earth-RSR. *Unlike the real Godam in the real comics, Godam's flight power is not granted by his cape, but his whole suit. Note: Yes, as much as every anonymous readers here that do not hail from Indonesia hate this guy, I added this guy as a tribute to my country. Apologies if there's anything wrong here. 'Tis just a fanwork. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Indonesian (Earth-RSR) Category:Public Identity Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Absorption